


Sick

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fever, Gen, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Sick Character, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

Clint and Phil are both worried. Daisy has been sick for 3 days now. Their 6 year old daughter is running a high fever. A SHIELD doctor said not to worry since its because of the weather. May and Natasha already came for a visit.  
Clint is making some chicken soup for his baby girl when Phil comes to the kitchen.

Phil said, "Fury has called me."

Clint said, "You should go. It might be an emergency."

Phil said, "I don't want to. Daisy is still sick."

Clint said, "Go I'll take care of her. I'll update you you every hour if you want."

Phil nodded reluctantly and said, "OK but call me if something changes," Phil leaves.

Clint finishes making the soup and takes it to Daisy's room. He can see she is still red with fever and seating a lot.

Daisy says in a meek voice, "Papa ?"

Clint says, "Baby, eat some soup I made you. You'll feel better." Clint feeds Daisy the bowl of soup. He hums a lullaby which puts her to sleep. He checks her temperature which is sill high.  
The fever is making Daisy cranky. He is worried.  
He texts Phil an update.  
Clint hopes his daughter gets better soon.


End file.
